fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Port Authority Airport/Gallery
This article contains images and videos related to Port Authority Airport. Concept Arts Exis_c130.jpg|The plane used for Michael Becket's evacuation, which is based on Lockheed C-130. Exis_c1302.jpg|Interior of the evacuation plane. Exis_plane.jpg|A plane seen at the beginning of the level, based on Boeing 737 medium airliner. FEAR3containment_chamber_1.jpg|The chamber for Michael Becket's containment. Screenshots F.E.A.R. 3 Port.jpg|Interior section of the Airport. 1D6BCA2A0A740C9E075C7CB43AB5FC94DC6EC35C.jpg|Falling plane after Alma's contraction. 1D60B25D243DB623907879F4766209EFDA09AB22.jpg|Advertisment about pregnancy inside Airport. 03F564E063B1FDD9C5701C08035ACFCA7C6B7DA2.jpg|Movie poster inside the Airport. 4CAA7367880364F10FE29713DBF0665BC43DC1CF.jpg|An advertisment about holidays in Brazil. 4E67AB3DCED34579E5867F490571336258E97189.jpg|Advertisment about mayonnaise inside the Airport. 6F22563D2F6B853974D959BF7215B21D478FD0FF.jpg|Advertisment about holidays in Brazil along with direction arrows sign below. 7EAE1EE675686A7CECE6D64E56937D4C7F7AED61.jpg|Another advertisment in the Airport. 7F5E1D156871BD11F261BCEA55E4DBADECCAE476.jpg|An ATM machine. 16A5FCE4A46875FD08D01214FF8646DD7BB5E162.jpg|Skylight with visible raindrops and Almaverse. 20C513AA62674FF82BB1385CF4800C67E658760F.jpg|Advertisment about Lunacy perfumes inside the Airport. 21FEB83C34FEF5F89278AA058803EA6E0E6439DD.jpg|Falling plane that is about to crash into the Airport. 32B1550E224FAA50BC44B90715381DB650C87908.jpg|Fairport Airlines. 48A8C4717669A1E90FB1F9B779C1FD257440E1D5.jpg|Advertisment about Lunacy perfumes inside the Airport. 50A9883674D63C4027CBC0FEDE59C979221FC200.jpg|Falstaff restaurant menu. 78AA5D8E0D693BC66A60B70454CA44FC706DDF56.jpg|Falstaff restaurant. 79D40B1BBB971D3AC0211444954C507E8F02DD34.jpg|Ripley's hot dogs restaurant menu. 362E96A3D8B96C95194C7D9E3BB671550315477E.jpg|Fettelz, Pride, Alma Joy, Fruit Chew sweets inside airport's shop. 785B7F14A7607CF0F4FFDEB28FB70C5ACD14FBC7.jpg|Movie poster inside the Airport. 3741EDC20C2D5FFDEA708716556DAF548288B7AE.jpg|Advertisment about Yankee Doodle wall paint inside the Airport. 6566E872227B7D5D896136E9090167310CD6F908.jpg|A notice just before security gates inside the Airport. 9836BBC1052663E37212BBE9F510868AC7809725.jpg|Advertisment about cities in the world. 21100_screenshots_2011-06-22_00043.jpg|Plane on runway with Almaverse covering whole sky. 21100_screenshots_2011-06-23_00002.jpg|Advertisment about holidays in Brazil inside the Airport. 21100_screenshots_2011-07-28_00001.jpg|Interior of the Airport. 21100_screenshots_2012-05-10_00001.jpg|The Almaverse. 21100_screenshots_2012-06-18_00003.jpg|Advertisment about shoe repair inside the Airport. 21100_screenshots_2012-07-14_00013.jpg|Raindrops on the skylight. 21100_screenshots_2012-11-03_00001.jpg|Ripley's hot dogs restaurant. 21100_screenshots_2012-12-03_00010.jpg|Interior of the Airport after Alma's contraction destroyed it. 21100_screenshots_2013-04-09_00011.jpg|Magazines inside airport's shop. 21100_screenshots_2013-07-06_00001.jpg|The Almaverse. 21100_screenshots_2013-11-17_00001.jpg|Another advertisment inside the Airport. 21100_screenshots_2013-12-06_00004.jpg|Inside airport's shop. 21100_screenshots_2013-12-21_00041.jpg|Luggage hatch. 21100_screenshots_2014-03-15_00004.jpg|Interior of the Airport. 21100_screenshots_2014-05-18_00002.jpg|One Eyed Willies pub. 21100_screenshots_2014-09-11_00006.jpg|Advertisment about Yankee Doodle wall paint inside the Airport. 21100_screenshots_2014-10-02_00007.jpg|Magazines inside the airport's shop. 21100_screenshots_2014-12-28_00018.jpg|More advertisments inside the Airport. 21100_screenshots_2015-04-28_00004.jpg|Magazines inside the airport's shop. 21100_screenshots_2015-11-18_00001.jpg|Rain and Almaverse. 21100_screenshots_2016-02-26_00002.jpg|Raindrops covering whole skylights. 329463A88538E2A18D09AACF55AAEF764879EE14.jpg|Massacred ATC soldiers inside Food Court's elevator. 533227DF510F915C97B9A86B7596FEC772C8D218.jpg|Alma inside the airport on the escalator. 1524131ABEC4A4180B4D103E9FAF0191AAA43A0A.jpg|Alma inside the Airport on the escalator. 224567907662946F2E23D0E5623C7B70382A9BB3.jpg|More advertisments inside the Airport. A7B7ECB80F364E3A024C1A3CA441A6EC3DA889B7.jpg|Advertisment about holidays in the Airport. A79C8F906E71776C0AB92175BD3F2B58B43F138F.jpg|Falling plane after Alma's contraction. A80AABA07B4D5CED83A5C319305EE4A02DE97AFC.jpg|Advertisment about holidays in Brazil inside the Airport. A709D83C38FAE96DAE666AFE4C6BDCA0CE24C5A5.jpg|Banner with Moscow and St. Basil's Cathedral. ACCDC44876A6F1E09F78FE437B443FBAB8512CF7.jpg|Advertisment about Lunacy perfumes inside the Airport. AEACDAB61A1EC58AB3EB6473752B5DEE8C198B7A.jpg|Advertisment about Mushroom Festival inside the Airport. B3EA4F8F7F4597376855918A2A32F8FCE41CA0E4.jpg|Interior of the Airport. B8A3F6F2EDE6899F1E54DC13FF683482D22722F8.jpg|Advertisment about hoildays inside the Airport. BA04B895C10124E3073068CB19883FDCC65D5615.jpg|Runway and planes. C344DA5B80B9A8F1969C915D4DEF6EBC90CDE263.jpg|Advertisment about Mushroom Festival inside the Airport. CB2BDC77CD01D90B620C284D540728C5E28E5EC2.jpg|Interior of the Airport. DB57D87C780F9B73E5C059F1018086987FC85892.jpg|Runway and planes. E1D424FC8DA49F98B0523F267ACF891AF6AA99C7.jpg|Exterior of the Airport. E7DF7552E4EE7B5E3B92A489C67689FEBA1BA537.jpg|Advertisment about Lunacy perfumes inside the Airport. E8C7445159F93808DE2D642A7795011B80E0F717.jpg|Another advertisment inside the Airport. E62511323F31CC7454DF7BFF0D2B4D086614FF39.jpg|Long hallway inside the Airport. F0196E91EF150FD790217B0A11546B03F3C558C4.jpg|Almaverse. FA00E30B107A7B00F89C10039A89810580BAD631.jpg|Falling plane about to crash into the Airport. FD4D42535918BDA245352D70C4E59C2C32CB9C76.jpg|Falling plane about to crash into the Airport. FE722876B5727612FAFFB676AE40223DC277FDC1.jpg|Entrance to Airport from runway. FF9B5CBADE99BA07991E5C425C83DA9EE064D953.jpg|Luggage trolley. maxresdefault(15).jpg|The Food Court. untitled(27).png|Broken windows after Alma's contraction. untitled(28).png|Two Phase Commanders taking Beckett. untitled(53).png|Movie poster inside the Airport. untitled(54).png|Movie poster inside the Airport. WP_20151030_002.jpg|Banner with Paris and Eiffel Tower. 21100_screenshots_2015-12-28_00001.jpg|Banner with Hong Kong. 21100_screenshots_2015-11-22_00070.jpg|The Almaverse. 21100_screenshots_20160920170413_1.jpg|The Almaverse. 21100_screenshots_20160918154710_1.jpg|A crashed helicopter. 21100_screenshots_2015-12-28_00012.jpg|Interior of the Airport after Alma's contraction destroyed it. Paris.PNG|Banner with Paris and Eiffel Tower. Interior of the airport.jpg|Interior of the Airport. Video Let's Play Fear 3 Co-op - Interval 07 - Port|A Walkthrough of Port. Category:Galleries